wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/I
Upłynęło już kilka miesięcy od ostatnich scen naszej powieści. Opuszczony na tak długi czas tok działania musiał oczywiście w wewnętrznym swym rozwoju, wewnętrznych swych wpływach i przemianach postąpić znacznie dalej, wszakże ogólny stan rzeczy, ogólna zewnętrzna sytuacja działających osób pozostała niezmienna. Wszystkich naszych znajomych zastaniemy na tych samych stanowiskach, jakie zajmowali poprzednio. Ale nie uprzedzając czytelnika za wiele, pochwytujemy wątek dalszego opowiadania, a choćby z samego tylko respektu dla powagi urzędu zaczniemy od prześwietnej dominii. Czcigodny pan mandatariusz odbywał właśnie jedną z najgłówniejszych funkcji swego codziennego działania — oddawał się drzemce poobiedniej. Pani sędzina posunęła z wizytą do księdzowej, a w kancelarii dominikalnej urzędował pan Gustaw Chochelka sam. Siedzi właśnie przy brudnym, obryzganym stoliku i gryząc pióro w zębach lub dusząc je zawzięcie w ręku, widocznie sili się z niesłychanym natężeniem na jakiś koncept niepospolity. Ale niełatwe to podobno dla biedaka zadanie! Spocił się cały, włosy wzburzył na wszystkie strony, bakenbardy najeżył okropnie, kołnierzyki podciągnął aż powyżej uszu, a zaledwie z trudem i mozołą dwa nędzne wiersze nakreślił na papierze. Prawdaż bo, że waleczny nasz bohater nie forsuje się nad lada relacją urzędową, na które dzięki przezorności wyższych władz gotowiuteńkie znajdują się już formularze, że byle tylko uwaga przy przepisywaniu, a idzie jak z płatka. Pan Gustaw Chochelka inne, ważniejsze wypracowuje zadanie, i to in propriis privatis. Gdybyśmy się umieli przymilić jego tyle interesującej osobie, wyznałby nam pewnie na ucho z pewnym nieopisanym uśmiechem zadowolenia, że koncepuje list miłosny do jakiejś panny Marianny czy Serafiny, która go, jak powiada, wściekle kokietuje, że już nie może obstać dłużej. Chce jej więc wypalić nareszcie wyznanie miłosne po wszelkiej formie, ale dziwnym nieszczęściem koncept jak zaklęty utkwił we łbie i ani rusz dopisać trzeciego wiersza, aby przynajmniej dopełnić zwykłą, przyjętą liczbę perfekcji. Z ciężkim westchnieniem odczytuje biedak po raz prawie setny: „Już kilka razy chwytałem za pióro do ręki, aby zbolałemu sercu memu...” Ale cóż dalej? Nad tym pan Chochelka od dwu godzin suszył i łamał sobie mózgownicę. — Popuścić cugle... — mruknął i już zamachnął się piórem, ale nagle się zawahał. — Popuścić!... popuścić... cugle!... nie — szepnął niezadowolony, skubiąc nieszczęśliwe bakenbardy. — Aha! — wykrzyknął naraz: — „Już kilkanaście razy chwytałem za pióro do ręki, aby zbolałemu sercu memu dać w ziąć wolność!...” Znowu niekontent pokiwał głową. — Dać... wziąć — poszepnął i z ciężkim westchnieniem zamyślił się głęboko. — Przeklęcie — wybąknął gniewnie — nic się nie klei... Jestem przecie oczytany! — dodał, jakby sam siebie wbijając w ambicję. Pan Chochelka jest oczytany! Prawda! Niech kto tylko wspomniał Mickiewicza, a zaraz podniósł się na pięty, poprawiał bakenbardy i uśmiechnął się jak człowiek, któremu nic tajnego pod słońcem. — Mickiewicz, Mickiewicz! — wycedził — to ten, co to zrobił wiersze o pani Twardowskiej, o, ja jego wiem. Zdatna głowa. I trzeba wiedzieć, że pan Chochelka nie ograniczał się jedynie na Mickiewiczu. Raz w jednym tygodniu odczytał całego Rinaldiniego i Życie Genowefy, ale odtąd dał sobie słowo żadnej powieści nie wziąć do ręki. — Bo takem się przejął tymi historiami, żem cały drugi tydzień chodził jak cymbał wierutny! — mawiał. Pan Chochelka, jak widać, nie lubił przedstawiać się nigdy w swej naturalnej postaci! Ależ biedak męczy, dręczy i mozoli się w tej chwili, a tu ciężko jak z kamienia! Rób, co chcesz, trzeci wiersz nie wykluwa się z głowy. Pan aktuariusz splunął gniewnie. — Tfy, do licha! Nie idzie zgoła! a tak tęgą mam głowę — mruknął. Nie można mu brać za złe tej przechwałki! Każda liszka chwali swój ogon — powiada przysłowie, dlaczegoż by więc panu Chochelce nie miało być wolno pochwalić exceptionaliter swej głowy? Mimo jednak tak tęgiej, w własnym przekonaniu, głowy koncepcja listu nie postąpiła ani o krok dalej. — Co tu począć! — wyjęknął w zwątpieniu. Nagle ręką uderzył się w czoło. — Utnę wierszem! — wykrzyknął z tryumfem. — Wybornie! kapitalnie! — pocieszał się po krótkim namyśle, w deklamatorskiej stawiając się pozycji. „Już kilka razy chwytałem za pióro do ręki. Ażeby serca mojego zbolałe jęki!” — Tam do diabła! mam wielki talent poetyczny, a dotychczas nie wiedziałem o nim! Ręki! Jęki! Jaki rym siarczysty! Ej, ba, nie koniec na tym, nasuwają mi się dwa nowe rymy: ręki, jęki, męki, dźwięki! I jakby przestraszony swym niespodziewanym bogactwem pan Chochelka oburącz chwycił się za głowę. — Cóż to teraz wybrać na miłość Boga? — zagadnął się, tragicznie zawracając oczy. — „Serca mojego zbolałe jęki, zbolałe męki, zbolałe dźwięki!” Wszystko dobrze! kapitalnie! wybornie! I jak szalony zerwał się z krzesła i zaczął biegać tam i nazad po pokoju. — Serce cierpi zbolałe męki — wyśmienicie! Serce puka głośno, a zatem jęczy, a zatem serca jęki, ekscelentnie! Nagle przystanął. — „Serca zbolałe dźwięki” — to podobno najlepiej, najpoetyczniej! — mruknął w niepewności. — Et, co tam! — wstrząsł się po chwili namysłu — jęki, męki, dźwięki! wszystkie dobre. Wszystkie wpakuję! Niech wie, że się znam na rymach! Ho, ho, bo to niełatwo do jednej końcówki aż trzech extra fein dobrać rymów. Co tchu siadł do stolika i z niemałym jeszcze ponownym trudem i mozołem, jak niemniej z niepospolitym przelaniem potu i inkaustu, wypisał na papier: Już kilka razy chwytałem za pióro do ręki, Ażeby serca mojego zbolałe jęki, Ażeby piersi mej nieustanne męki, Ażeby głowy mojej ogniste dźwięki... Tu utknął i poskrobał się w głowę. — Dalej? — zagadnął sam do siebie — hm, dalej... dalej... Jest! — wrzasnął i poskoczył w siedzeniu: Wynurzyć dziś tobie, Jak samemu sobie, Kiedy bym był w grobie Albo stał przy żłobie. Tu wybuchł tym głośnym, urywanym śmiechem, który u dzieci i wariatów ma oznaczać najwyższy stopień radości. I w samej rzeczy miał się czym cieszyć poczciwiec, cały wiersz ostatni udał mu się, że nic dodać. Sam jeden zamykał w sobie i krytykę poprzednich wierszy, i tytuł, charakter i nazwisko autora! Na szczęście miał to być na dziś wiersz ostatni. W tej chwili zajechał jakiś kocz przed prześwietne dominium, a z wolna i ostrożnie wyłaził z niego jakiś chudy, skrzywiony człowiek. — Pan Żachlewicz, były plenipotent hrabiego z Orkizowa! — wykrzyknął aktuariusz—poeta wyzierając przez okno. — Trzeba zbudzić pana sędziego! I popędził co żywo na drugą stronę. Pan Żachlewicz wszedł tymczasem do kancelarii i obzierając się dokoła, jakby nieśmiały i zakłopotany, zatrzymał się we drzwiach. Tuż zaraz wpadł pan sędzia z takim pośpiechem, że nawet nie przetarł dobrze zaspanych oczu. Pan Żachlewicz widać wielkie miał u niego znaczenie. — Do nóg upadam pana dobrodzieja! — zawołał kłaniając się nisko. — Sługa i podnóżek pana sędziego dobrodzieja! — wycedził Żachlewicz i rękę wyciągnął naprzód. W tej chwili obudwu spojrzenia zetknęły się z sobą i zupełnie różny wyraz odbił się na obu twarzach. Jeden drugiego wietrzył przez skórę. Mandatariusz zrozumiał na pierwszy rzut oka, że Żachlewicz w jakimś ważnym przybywa do niego interesie i chciałby go łatwym zbyć kosztem. Żachlewicz ujrzał się od razu odgadniętym i poczuł instynktowo, że nie z lada przeciwnikiem będzie miał do czynienia. Trzeba dobrze się wziąć na kieł! — pomyślał Żachlewicz. Trafiła kosa na kamień! — tryumfował w duchu pan mandatariusz. — Pan dobrodziej już z zagranicy? — zapytał głośno. — Ledwie co wróciłem. — Mogę prosić pana dobrodzieja na drugą stronę... mojej żony wprawdzie nie ma... Pan Żachlewicz przerwał mu uściskiem ręki. — Przepraszam pana sędziego, nieładnie to może, ale przyznam się, że przybyłem li tylko za interesem, nie chciałbym więc robić subiekcji. Pan mandatariusz obejrzał się za panem Chochelką, a ten już zrozumiał znaczenie tego poruszenia. W takim razie obowiązkiem jego było brać czapkę i wynosić się na przechadzkę. Pan aktuariusz często nie gniewał się za to wcale, bo szedł sobie zwyczajnie na ogród, gdzie pod cień wielkiej lipy lubiła podchodzić pani sędzina, gdy tylko zaczął ją trapić frasunek. Żachlewicz i mandatariusz pozostali w kancelarii. Pierwszy usiadł na starej, brudnej, drelichem pobitej sofce, drugi z urzędową powagą zajął miejsce na drewnianym krześle w pobliżu. Żachlewicz się czegoś wahał i namyślał, jakby układał plan kampanii. Mandatariusz milczał zawzięcie i tylko z ukosa zerkał na swego gościa. — Hm! hm! — krząknął nareszcie Żachlewicz. — Hum, hum — zawtórował mandatariusz. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się obleśnie, a nie spuszczając przeszywającego spojrzenia z mandatariusza, cedził z wolna: — Mam nader ważny i delikatny interes do pana sędziego dobrodzieja. — O, pan dobrodziej potrzebuje tylko rozkazać — upewniał z ukłonem mandatariusz. — Będzie to mały sekrecik. Mandatariusz z nabożeństwem pochylił głowę na piersi. — Przede wszystkim tedy tajemnica pod słowem honoru — ciągnął z naciskiem Żachlewicz. Mandatariusz, zamiast odpowiedzieć, z uroczystą powagą wyciągnął rękę. Żachlewicz poprawił się w siedzeniu. — Na uczciwość... — zaczął swoim ulubionym przysłowiem i zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział, od czego uderzyć. — Pan sędzia wiesz zapewne — zabrał głos po chwili — że przed trzema miesiącami podziękowałem za służbę hrabiemu... — Słyszałem o tym — odpowiedział mandatariusz niepospolicie rozciekawiony samym początkiem. — I jakże pan sobie to tłumaczyłeś, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Przyznam się, że jak wszyscy inni, nie wiedziałem bynajmniej, co myśleć o tym. Pan dobrodziej, źrenica w oku hrabiego... Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się po swojemu. — Dziś muszę się z nim procesować, panie łaskawy — rzekł po chwili. — Czy być może! — wrzasnął mandatariusz zdziwiony naprawdę. — Na uczciwość, była to konieczność nieodzowna. Mandatariusz swoim zwyczajem rozdziawił gębę. — O cóż to poszło? — mruknął, jakby nie dowierzając. — Zaraz kochanemu panu wszystko wytłumaczę, bo będę bardzo potrzebował jego pomocy. Mandatariusz uśmiechnął się skrycie, a strasznie go jakoś zaświerzbiała dłoń. — Proszę tylko rozkazać, w czym mogę służyć — odezwał się po chwili. Żachlewicz przełożył nogę na nogę, oczy w większy jeszcze niż zazwyczaj wywrócił zez i prawił dalej powoli, ważąc w ustach każde słówko. — Oceniając moje długoletnie wokoło swego domu usługi, pan hrabia przyrzekał mi zawsze pewną gratyfikację osobną... Mandatariusz pokiwał głową poważnie, jakby chciał ukryć tym sposobem szyderczy uśmiech, który na gwałt cisnął mu się na usta. Żachlewicz nie uważał tego i ciągnął dalej: — W samej rzeczy też chciał wypełnić obietnicę przed trzema laty. — Kiedy objął klucz żwirowski? — wtrącił mandatariusz. — Tak, wtedy darował mi na wieczne czasy formalnym zapisem jedną wieś całą... Mandatariusz aż na pół podskoczył z swego siedzenia, tak go jakoś piknęło szczęście jeneralnego rządcy. — A którą? — zapytał pospiesznie. — Buczały! — odpowiedział Żachlewicz jakby od niechcenia. — Buczały! — powtórzył mandatariusz i pokiwał głową. Żachlewicz westchnął i machnął ręką. — Ale cóż, nim jeszcze mogłem darowiznę wziąć w posiadanie i wleźć do tabuli, przybywa ten klucznik stary, Kost' Bulij! — Z testamentem! — Pan hrabia musiał oddać cały klucz, a więc i moja darowizna... — Poszła ad acta — kończył mandatariusz urzędowym przyrównaniem. Żachlewicz wstrząsł głową. — Tak znowu nie myślę. — Jak to? — Darowiznę uważam zawsze darowizną; nie dostając więc Buczał, miałem prawo rościć sobie jakiś inny ekwiwalent. — Słusznie. — Tymczasem pan hrabia zapatrywał się na tę rzecz inaczej. Utrzymuje, że do darowizny tej skłonił go jedynie nowy przyrost majątku, a z upadkiem tego przyrostu upada i jej znaczenie... — Hm, hm — mruknął mandatariusz i brwi podciągnął do góry. — Jednym słowem, hrabia położył swoją donację jedynie tylko jako skutek własnego posiadania Żwirowa. — Tracąc zaś sam Żwirów, nie czuł się obowiązanym do niczego — uzupełniał mandatariusz własnym domysłem. Żachlewicz skinął głową, potakując. — Mógłżem jednak poprzestać na tym? — zapytał po chwili. Mandatariusz krząknął i wzruszył ramionami. — Udałem się do zręcznych adwokatów — prawił dalej były rządca jeneralny. — A ci zrobili panu nadzieję... — Bynajmniej, przepowiedzieli mi otwarcie przegraną wobec prawa. — A pan dobrodziej na to... — Nie straciłem nadziei. Zapis mój upadał wobec prawa dlatego, że upadła i sama sukcesja hrabiego; w razie jednak jego legalnego powrotu do sukcesji, powracam i ja do moich praw na Buczały. Mandatariusz rozdziawił gębę, wybałuszył oczy, najeżył wąsy i nastrzygł uszy, ale nie rozumiał nic jak w rogu. Żachlewicz chwilkę milczał z spuszczonymi oczyma, jakby umyślnie chciał mandatariusza w tym większe jeszcze wprowadzić oczekiwanie. — Otóż tedy... — zaczął nareszcie. Mandatariusz z krzesłem gwałtownie posunął się naprzód. — Aby przyjść do swej donacji, potrzeba koniecznie wprowadzić hrabiego w posiadanie całego Żwirowa. Mandatariusz machnął ręką, jakby zawiedziony w nadziei. — Panu sędziemu wydaje się to niepodobieństwem? — A panu dobrodziejowi nie? — Bynajmniej. Mandatariusz zarzucił głowę w tył z wyrazem najwyższego zdziwienia. Żachlewicz spokojnie cedził przez zęby: — Mam pewną nadzieję, że przy boskiej i ludzkiej pomocy uda mi się dokazać tego. — Obalić testament po trzech latach z okładem! — wykrzyknął mandatariusz. — W tym razie nie ma zadawnienia. — Ależ testament ważny po wszelkiej formie. — Przeciwnie, na uczciwość, ja myślę, że zupełnie nieważny! — przerwał były rządca z silnym naciskiem. — A to jakim sposobem? — zapytał mandatariusz i aż gębę rozdziawił, aby lepiej słyszeć odpowiedź. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się po swojemu. — Wiadomo panu, że prawo nie wszystkim pozwala rozrządzać swą wolą. — Jak to? — wykrzyknął mandatariusz nie rozumiejąc dobrze. Żachlewicz ciągnął dalej: — Są ludzie, którzy wobec prawa nie mają własnej woli, na przykład wzięci pod kuratelę... — Wariaci! — wrzasnął mandatariusz i niezmiernie wybałuszył oczy, bo nagle zaczęło mu już świtać w głowie. Żachlewicz pochylił głowę w milczeniu. Mandatariusz pięścią uderzył się w czoło. — Fiu, fiu, fiu! — zasyczał. Ale nagle się zamyślił i z niejakim powątpiewaniem wstrząs! głową. — A dowody?! — szepnął, brodę wychylając naprzód. — Po części są już, a po części będą! — Są już! Żachlewicz uderzył się po kieszeni na piersiach. — Różne dokumenciki przywiozłem z sobą z Drezna. — Ehe... e... e — wyciągnął mandatariusz, jakby się czegoś dorozumiewał. — Dwóch lekarzy drezdeńskich, przywołanych podczas choroby starościca, wystawiło świadectwo, właściciel i posługacz hotelu, gdzie mieszkał staroście, zeznali i zaprzysięgli do protokołu, że nieboszczykowi brakowało piątej klepki. — Fiu, fiu, fiu — zaświstał da capo mandatariusz. — Starościc wyglądał Niemcom na prostego chłopa, przebranego przypadkiem w suknie pańskie. Sam nic nie znaczył, we wszystkim stanowił według upodobania jeden z jego sług, to jest zapewne jeden z kozaków, który traktował swego pana jak chłopa. — O, ba! już co temu, to nie wierzę. Starościc dałby sobie imponować od kogoś, ulegałby czyjejś woli! A, to to! — Powiadam panu, kilka osób poprzysięgło ten stosunek między panem i sługą i to jest jeden z główniejszych dowodów obłąkania. Mandatariusz pokiwał głową nie przekonany. — Ale do czego się tu długo rozwodzić! Zebrane w Dreźnie poszlaki wystarczają wobec prawa — ciągnął Żachlewicz. — Starościc nie był panem swych zdrowych zmysłów, a tym samym i legalnym panem swej woli za granicą, to już dowiedzione. — Dokumentnie? — Najzupełniej. — Teraz tylko chodzi o to... Mandatariusz poruszył się trochę w swym krześle i pilnie nastrzygł uszu. — O co na przykład? — zapytał. — Aby dowieść, że starościc i przed swym wyjazdem za granicę był... tak... niby... — Mente captus! — uzupełnił mandatariusz. Żachlewicz skwapliwie kiwnął głową. Panu Gągolewskiemu cała sprawa wyświeciła się jak na dłoni. Nie mógł już usiedzieć w krześle, porwał się z miejsca i jak opętany jął biegać po pokoju. — To mi koncept! — wykrzyknął nareszcie nie bez pewnego uczucia zazdrości. — Do tego potrzebuję jednak pomocy pańskiej, Girgilewicza i innych, co tak długi czas w bliższych z starościcem zostawali stosunkach. Mandatariusz przystanął i mimowolnie dłoń wyciągnął naprzód. — Aha — mruknął podnosząc się na pięty i wydymając wargi. — Od świadectwa panów wiele zależy — kontynuował były rządca. Mandatariusz nadymał się coraz bardziej. — Trudna sprawa — rzekł nareszcie — dowodzić komuś po śmierci, że za życia nie miał piątej klepki. — Panowie będziecie potrzebowali przytoczyć tylko wszystkie jego dziwactwa i szczególności, których pamięć dotychczas nie zaginęła w okolicy, a to wystarczy. — Więc pan dobrodziej po prostu zamawiasz sobie moje świadectwo? — zagadnął mandatariusz z ukośnym spojrzeniem. — O, więcej jeszcze, panie łaskawy. — Więcej? — W ręce pana złożę całą drugą część sprawy. Chciałbym, aby pan dobrodziej prócz własnego świadectwa wybrał także i takich poddanych, co by mogli zaprzysiąc obłąkanie nieboszczyka, w ogóle abyś całe dalsze niesłychanie już łatwe dowodzenie wziął zupełnie na siebie. Mandatariusz stał niemy i nieruchomy i pilnie tylko chwytał każde słówko swego gościa. Żachlewicz ciągnął dalej: — Wiem, że przy tym będą rozmaite zachody, korowody, koszta, wydatki, ale na to mogę panu dobrodziejowi anticipative złożyć kilka tysiączków. Mandatariuszowi błogo się zrobiło koło serca. Jakby go kto oliwą posmarował od stóp do głowy! Mrugnął nieznacznie oczyma, cmoknął językiem po cichu i poszepnął w duchu: „Parę tysiączków anticipative!” Żachlewicz badał pilnie wyraz fizjonomii zacnego sędziego i uśmiechnął się z zadowolenia. — Jeśli się uda nam szczęśliwie, jak mam na— dzieję, pan hrabia obejmie cały majątek i musi nam być osobno wdzięcznym, choć dziś działamy wbrew jego woli. — Hm, hm — zakrząkał mandatariusz. — A tego studencika, co mu tak właśnie do wielkiego pana jak kuchcie do patyny... — Juliusza? — Jego samego napędzimy na powrót do szkół. — Do szkół! — wykrzyknął mandatariusz wzgardliwie. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się z dumą i rozkoszą. — Jeśli się tylko obadwaj weźmiemy za ręce — prawił dalej z naciskiem — a wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka, na uczciwość. Pan hrabia wróci do swej słusznej po bracie sukcesji... — Pan dobrodziej weźmiesz Buczały — wpadł mu w mowę mandatariusz oblizując się nieznacznie. — Pan sędzia także źle na tym nie wyjdziesz... kilka tysiączków gotówką i dożywotnie miejsce to nie bagatela. Pan Gągolewski porwał się z krzesła i zaczął szybko przechodzić się po pokoju. Cały plan ukartowany stał mu wyraźnie przed oczyma T nieprzezwyciężoną uśmiechał się z dala pokusą. „Niech mię diabli porwą, złoty interes!” — pomyślał w duchu i uśmiechnął się po swojemu. — Panie dobrodzieju — rzekł głośno, zwracając się ku swemu gościowi. — Nie ma co mówić, ułożyłeś wszystko najwyborniej! — Zgadzasz się tedy, pan sędzia? — podchwytywał skwapliwie były rządca jeneralny. — Fiu, fiu! pan dobrodziej nie dla proporcji masz głowę na karku! Żachlewicz w milczeniu wyciągnął rękę naprzód. — A zatem zgoda? Mandatariusz nadął się w zamyśleniu. — Hm, hm — krzyknął z udanym wahaniem. Żachlewicz dobył z kieszeni gruby pugilares i otwierając go z wolna, zaświecił w oczy mandatariuszowi sporym pękiem długich, wielogłowych banknotów. Pana Gągolewskiego jakby jakiś rozkoszny owionął wietrzyk, tak go coś przyjemnie załechtało po całym ciele. Ręka sama wychylała się naprzód, a łakoma ślinka cisnęła się do ust. — Same setki! — szepnął i z cicha cmoknął językiem. — Forując z dworu tego studencika, można by sobie pogadać potem z tym drugim hołodrygą... — mruknął półgłośno. Żachlewicz milcząc przeliczał banknoty. — Trzy tysiące na pierwsze potrzeby wystarczą? — zapytał. Mandatariusz westchnął, nie wiedzieć, czy z łakomstwa, czy z skrupułów sumienia. — Zawsze wolałem służyć panu z panów niż lada jakiemu szerepetce! — rzekł z dumą i powagą. — Między panem hrabią a tym żakiem nie ma właściwie wyboru. Lepiej pod wozem u pierwszego niż na wozie u drugiego. Żachlewicz zwój banknotów rzucił zręcznie na stolik i rozwarł ramiona. Obadwaj zacni mężowie uściskali się serdecznie. — Stoi ugoda! — wykrzyknął Żachlewicz. — Stoi — stwierdził dobitnie mandatariusz. — Fora z szerepetką! — Górą pan z panów! Po tym serdecznym obopólnym wylaniu obadwaj spólnicy zajęli na powrót swe dawne miejsca. Ale pan mandatariusz musiał się naprzód uspokoić z innej strony. Rzucony na stolik pęk banknotów okropnie nęcił oczy i nabawiał go jakiegoś dreszczu pożądliwego. Nie mogąc powstrzymać się dłużej, pan Gągolewski nagle szybko ku stołowi wyciągnął rękę. — Aby kto nie podejrzał... — mruknął i w jednym mgnieniu oka cały plik zagarnął do kieszeni. Teraz dopiero niewysłowiona rozkosz rozlała się po jego twarzy. Uspokojony zupełnie, odsapnął i krząknął głośno, jakby mu już ostatni ciężar spadł z serca. Żachlewicz z ukosa patrzył na wszystkie poruszenia mandatariusza i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Pozostaje nam teraz naradzić się tylko nad środkami działania. — Potrzeba zastanowić się nad dowodami wariacji starościca. — Pan Girgilewicz będzie z nami? — Niezawodnie. — Obudwom panom nietrudno będzie przypomnieć sobie wszystkie dziwactwa nieboszczyka, które by mogły posłużyć za dowody jego obłąkania. — Ho, ho! ja ich sam pamiętam bez liku. — I na wszystko będziesz pan mógł sam złożyć przysięgę i znajdziesz innych gotowych do przysięgi świadków? — Bagatela! — Zaczniemy dowodzić, że staroście był mente captus od samego dzieciństwa. — Nic łatwiejszego. Ciągle przesiadywał przecie w czerwonym pokoju obok swego obłąkanego ojca i z nim razem wołał nieustannie: „Nie pozwalam! Protestuję!” Żachlewicz skinął głową w zamyśleniu. — A potem? — zapytał. — Jak urósł w młokosa, to już broił, panie, że końca, miary nie było. Co dzień prawie zajeździł konia, co dzień jakiejś nowej szalonej dopuścił się swawoli. Na byczej skórze by nie spisał, co dokazywał nieustannie. — Czy pan już byłeś wtedy w skarbie? — Właśnie co nastałem. — I odtąd nie zmienił się już do końca? Mandatariusz zawahał się nagle. — O, nie — mruknął — jakiś czas zdawał się zmieniony zupełnie. Żachlewicz pilnie nadstawił uszu. — Było to wtedy, kiedy mu ta Kseńka zajechała w głowę. — Ach — szepnął Żachlewicz, jakby sobie coś przypominając. Mandatariusz ciągnął dalej: — Wtedy złagodniał znacznie, ale nie na długo. Potrzeba go było widzieć, kiedy Kseńka drapnęła gdzieś bez wieści! Dziki zwierz nie mógł być straszniejszy! Biada chłopowi, co w złą godzinę wlazł mu w drogę! — Tej pory nam wcale nie tykać — przerwał Żachlewicz — w nieszczęściu miłosnym każdy człowiek wygląda jak wariat. Chodzi więcej o to, czy starościc, objąwszy na siebie majątek, umiał się rządzić w gospodarstwie. — Rządy jego w przysłowie weszły, panie dobrodzieju. — Znam je sam mniej więcej. Zaczął znowu od tego, że wszystkich szesnaście wsi swoich kazał spalić jednej nocy, aby je potem według, swego planu i porządku odbudować na nowo. — O, to będzie ważne punctum iuris — wykrzyknął mandatariusz. — Chcąc być pewnym sukcesu, nie można poprzestać na nim jedynie. — Postawię pięćdziesiąt nowych! — Na przykład? — Ot, dajmy na to, nie będzie to wobec sądu dowodem wariacji, że nieboszczyk przy swych ogromnych zasobach gotówki nigdy dobrowolnie nie zapłacił podatków i rokrocznie ściągał na się egzekucję i sekwestrację?... Żachlewicz podciągnął brwi do góry, jakby niekoniecznie przekonany tym dowodem. Mandatariusz nie zrażony prawił dalej: — Co jesieni regularnie zjeżdżał sekwestrator, po licznych bezskutecznych upomnieniach, na sekwestrację. Uprzedzony o tym starościc sprowadził zawsze mnóstwo najpospolitszego użytku srebrnych naczyń i te zawsze pod nos stawił sekwestratorowi. Srebra były dobre i ważne, a wartością swą pokrywały cały zaległy podatek. A staroście był kontent, jakby go kto na sto koni wsadził. — Widzisz aspan, czym płacę podatek — przechwalał się zawsze, nie pomnąc, że prócz kosztów egzekucji i sekwestracji, stracił pół na pół na srebrze. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. — Masz pan rację, to w samej rzeczy nowe punctum iuris, wybitny dowód wariacji. — Tego rodzaju szaleństw nie policzyłby do jutra. — Musimy wybierać tylko więcej rażące. — Raz — przypomniał sobie dalej mandatariusz — otrzymał jakiś mandat z cyrkułu, właśnie kiedy był u niego żyjący po dziś dzień Żyd, arendarz z Oparek. Należało natychmiast odpisać zwierzchności, a pan staroście obrał przestraszonego arendarza za swego tłumacza. — Ależ ja nie umiem pisać po niemiecku, jasny panie! — wypraszał się Żyd. — To pisz po żydowsku, to wszystko Jedno! — rozkazywał nie zrażony. — Na nic się nie przydały wszelkie prośby i przedstawiania. Żyd musiał swoim konceptem i swoim pismem odpowiadać do cyrkułu! — powtórzył z naciskiem, oczy niesłychanie wytrzeszczając naprzód, a palec wznosząc do góry, aby snadź tym lepiej uwydatnić zgrozę podobnego przestępstwa. Żachlewicz w zamyśleniu pochylił głowę na bok, jak gdyby ważył wartość tego nowego dowodu. Mandatariusz zamyślił się, jak gdyby za czymś goniąc w pamięci. — Albo to nie dobre — odezwał się nagle — co zrobił z Susmanem, najbogatszym Żydem z Drohobycza? Jako dzierżawca akcyzy w tym okręgu, najeżdżał on często tutejszych arendarzy z egzekucją za zaległe opłaty. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, starościc kazał go przy najbliższej sposobności pochwycić i przystawić do dworu. — I przetrzepał go zapewne po swojemu! — Gdzie tam! Obszedł się z nim jak najgrzeczniej na pozór. Rozmawiał z nim bardzo uprzejmie, wypytywał się, ile płaci za akcyzę, ile pociąga zarobku, a na końcu zagadnął go niespodziewanie: „A umiesz aspan palcem kiwać?” Żyd zgłupiał w pierwszej chwili, ale domyślając się jakiegoś żartu odpowiedział z uśmiechem: „Czemu nie, jak tylko jasny pan rozkaże.” — „A więc kiwaj sobie, kiwaj!” — rzekł do osłupiałego Żyda z tym naciskiem głosu, który najmniejszego nie dozwalał oporu — „kiwaj nieustannie, a jak zapomnisz na chwilę, to ci mój kozak przypomni”. W tej chwili wypadł Kost' Bulij z ogromnym nahajem i stanął za jego plecyma w tak groźnej postaci, że biedny Żydzisko od razu zimnym Oblało się potem. Zaczął więc kiwać, kiwać, kiwać, a jak tylko zwolnił cokolwiek, Kost' zaraz zamachnął się nahajem. — I długo trwała ta osobliwa męka? — zapytał Żachlewicz. — Blisko półtorej godziny. Nieszczęśliwy dzierżawca akcyzy już po godzinie stracił władzę w całej ręce, palec zaczął puchnąć mu powoli, nareszcie nie zważał już na dotkliwe przypomnienia kozaka i padł plackiem na ziemię, gotów wszelkiej innej poddać się karze. Wtedy rzekł mu starościc: „Wracaj aspan do domu, a nie pokazuj mi się w moich dobrach, bo na drugi raz będziesz musiał aż dwoma palcami kiwać!” Żyd wrócił do domu na wpół nieżywy i kilka dni nie mógł jeszcze zupełnie przyjść do siebie... — A nie skarżył? — Owszem, wytoczył proces kryminalny o gwałt publiczny, ale dzięki mojemu pośrednictwu jakoś się to zatachlowało. Żachlewicz potarł czoło. — Dobrze — rzekł — będziemy i z tego korzystali. — Ale, ale — zawołał po chwili — a ta głośna w okolicy anegdota z krawcem staromiejskim czy także prawdziwa? — Najprawdziwsza w świecie! Sam, byłem świadkiem wszystkiego. Starościc kupił sztukę sukna i kazał sobie staromiejskiemu Żydowi krawcowi zrobić płaszcz. „Ale każdy najdrobniejszy kawałeczek pozostały oddasz mi na powrót!” — zaostrzał na końcu. We dwa dni przybył krawiec z robotą i z kawałkami. Staroście oglądnął wszystko i nie przymierzając nawet, kazał przerobić płaszcz na surdut, upominając się znowu o każdą resztę najmniejszą. Następnie z surduta kazał sobie zrobić Spencer, a z Spencera kamizelkę, z kamizelki czapkę, a zawsze o kawałki dopominał się najusilniej. Kiedy już ostatnia skończyła się przemiana, a Żyd przybył z czapką do dworu, zapytał go staroście: „A kawałki masz?” — „Mam, jasny panie”. — „Wszystkie?” — „Co do jednego.” — „A więc teraz tu u mnie uszyjesz płaszcz na powrót!” Gdyby piorun nagle ugodził w Żyda, nie mógłby go tyle zdziwić i przestraszyć, co ten rozkaz niespodziewany. Na próżno biedak prosił się do domu i na różne odwoływał się przeszkody. Starościc nie odstąpił od swego. W miejsce okrawek dodawał łokieć sukna nowego, ale koniecznie chciał mieć płaszcz jak dawniej. Nie wiedząc innego ratunku przyznał się Żyd, że parę łokci sukna zostawił w domu. Starościc na to zapłacił mu za robotę, ile żądał, ale w naddatku kazał mu wlepić sowitą porcję plag na pamiątkę. Żachlewicz zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem i powstawszy z krzesła, zaczął się przechadzać po pokoju. — Takich jego dziwacznych konceptów znajdzie się więcej? — Bez liku — upewniał mandatariusz — wszakże... Żachlewicz przystanął niespokojny. — Wszystko to działo się przed ową chorobą i przybyciem tego kwestarza. Żachlewicz zamyślił się. — A potem? — mruknął. — Potem zmienił się; jakby nie ten sam! Z dawnego gwałtownego tyrana dla chłopów zrobił się pan łagodny i dobroduszny, z dumnego niesłychanie arystokraty człowiek bardzo otwarty i przystępny. Dawniej jak diabeł święconej wody unikał wszelkich książek, potem z Paryża sprowadzał je pakami i po całych dniach nie odrywał się od czytania. Żachlewicz uśmiechnął się nie zrażony. — Nic to nie szkodzi — rzekł z flegmą — to właśnie najpożądańszy dla nas zarzut, najważniejsze punctum juris! Przed kwestarzem i po kwestarzu starościc był mente captus... — I kwita! — dokończył mandatariusz. — Niewarci byśmy funta kłaków obadwaj, gdybyśmy nie dopięli swego. — W Bogu nadzieja — pocieszał się nabożnie pan mandatariusz. — Przede wszystkim jednak ścisła we wszystkim tajemnica. Mandatariusz potarł nagle czoło i jakby się czegoś zafrasował. — Jedną tylko wielką będziemy mieli przeszkodę... — mruknął potrząsając głową. — Jakąż to? — zapytał Żachlewicz. — Ten łotr Katylina będzie nam bruździł. — Ach — podchwycił Żachlewicz — kiedy odjeżdżałem do Drezna, to gdzieś zginął był wówczas. Mandatariusz westchnął żałośnie. — Oj, to to! Złego diabeł nie porwie! Znalazł się zaraz nazajutrz. — A gdzież był wtedy? — Nikt tego nie wie. — Nawet Juliusz? — Ha, on chyba jeden. — Lecz jakże się zjawił na powrót? — Wpadł nagle do mnie jak bomba i kazał się forszpanem odesłać do Oparek. — I odtąd nie opuścił już dworu? — Ani na dzień jeden. — A czymże się trudni? — Wszystkim! Tu pan mandatariusz z zawziętą nienawiścią przygryzł wargi i strasznie nasrożył czoło. — Powiadam panu — zaczął po chwili. — To łotr na wielki kamień. Ho, ho, ho! Świat zejść dokoła, a nie znaleźć drugiego takiego oczajduszę! Żachlewicz się zamyślił. — Cóż on tu znaczy właściwie? — Wszystko, panie, wszystko! — wybuchnął prawie z rozpaczą — wszystkich otumanił, oślepił, zawojował, miesza się do wszystkiego, przewodzi we wszystkim! Ręczę — dodał z nie tajoną zgrozą — że chce wściubić swój nos nawet do przyszłej rekrutacji. — O jeden powód więcej, aby go wykurzyć co najrychlej wraz z godnym pryncypałem. — O tak, tak! — podchwycił skwapliwie mandatariusz — potrzeba wyrugować obydwóch jeszcze przed rekrutacją, przed rekrutacją! Ani rusz inaczej! — Zawsze jednak myślisz pan — ozwał się na nowo Żachlewicz — że to indywiduum może być dla nas niebezpieczne?... — Niech Matka Boska broni, co to za drab! — zawołał mandatariusz, oboma rękami chwytając się za głowę. — Powiadam panu, mnie, no, mówię, mnie w najohydniejszy sposób wywiódł w pole — dodał jakby na jak najsilniejsze utwierdzenie swego powiedzenia. — Hm, hm — zakrząknął Żachlewicz, z niedowierzaniem pokiwując głową. Stary mandatariusz westchnął z głębi piersi. — Miałem zupełnie w ręku tego chłystka Juliusza i przy lada okazji mogłem mu taką puścić fimfę, żeby siarczyście powąchał pismo nosem. Ale cóż pan na to powiesz, ja, ja, stary osioł, dałem się temu urwipołciowi złowić w sidła jak dudek jaki. — Źle... — mruknął Żachlewicz. — Ot, mości dobrodzieju, cymbał ze mnie, cymbał, że nic dodać! — prawił mandatariusz jednym tchem, szaloną jakąś ku samemu sobie uniesiony furią. Żachlewicz z niemym współczuciem pokiwywał głową. — Wyobraź sobie pan dobrodziej — ciągnął mandatariusz dalej — ten nędznik chytrym podstępem, przebiegłością bez przykładu, wymógł na mnie kartkę, niby list do dziedzica, która mi w tej sprawie na zawsze wiąże ręce i na kłódkę zamyka gębę. Żachlewicz zmarszczył czoło. — Masz pan rację — rzekł — ten człowiek może nam być niebezpieczny. — On jak wyżeł wszystko zwietrzy naprzód, wszędzie wściubi swój nos, jak piskorz wykręci się z wszystkiego, a jeszcze przy tym nadrwi i naszydzi sobie z człowieka, że aż w kiszkach się obraca! — kontynuował rozsierdzony do najwyższego mandatariusz, jakby nie dość jeszcze dobitna była cala poprzednia rekomendacja. — A do tego — dodał po chwili, zniżając głos — jak umie porozumieć się po niemiecku z naszymi panami z cyrkułu, z kryminału! fiu, fiu, fiu! — zasyczał przebierając szybko palcami, jakby muchy łapał w powietrzu. Pan Żachlewicz aż z krzesła się porwał, tak go jakoś ta ostatnia ubodła wiadomość. — Własną broń wydrze nam z ręki! — wykrzyknął. — Jak dwa a dwa jest cztery! — Trzeba go się naprzód pozbyć koniecznie. Mandatariusz westchnął znowu ciężko. — To niepodobna! Ja już sobie niemało nad tym głowy nasuszyłem! — Poróżnić go jako z Juliuszem... Mandatariusz bez nadziei machnął ręką. — Ani gadania! Żachlewicz uderzył się w czoło. — Podejdę z mańki hrabiankę! — wykrzyknął i chytrze łypnął oczyma. Mandatariusz w zamyśleniu wydął naprzód obie wargi. — Ta — mruknął. Żachlewicz wytężył wzrok przed siebie, jakby w myślach rozwijał jakiś plan ukryty. — Spuść się pan tylko na mnie! Już ja go jakoś wykurzę. W tej samej chwili drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem, a jakby umyślnie przysłany Katylina ukazał się we drzwiach. Obadwaj zacni spólnicy, zajęci żywą rozmową, nie słyszeli wcale tętnienia zajeżdżającego przed ganek konia. Katylina pojawił się nagle przed ich oczyma jak deus ex machina, jak groźna wróżba dla knowanych właśnie zamiarów. Mandatariusz pobladł jak ściana z zdziwienia i przestrachu i z rozdziawioną gębą wypatrzył się wybałuszonymi na wierzch oczyma na niespodziewanego gościa, niemy i nieruchomy jak drogowskaz na rozstajnym gościńcu. Żachlewicz w nieświadomym pomieszaniu odskoczył o krok w tył i zaczął kłaniać się zawzięcie raz po raz jakby przed samym jaśnie wielmożnym hrabią. Katylina parsknął swym zwyczajnym rubasznym śmiechem. — Przeszkodziłem panom podobno — rzekł. — O nie, bynajmniej! — upewniał mandatariusz opamiętując się powoli. Żachlewicz nie przestawał kłaniać się coraz uniżeniej. Katylina z wyrazem drwiącego zdziwienia spoglądał na nieznajomego sobie człowieka, który z tak przesadną witał a witał go grzecznością. Mandatariusz spostrzegł ciągłe zakłopotanie swego spólnika i chwytając go za rękę, rzekł prędko W uroczystej stawiać się pozycji: — Mam honor zarekomendować panu pana Czorguta, przyjaciela naszego dziedzica. Żachlewicz kłaniał się dalej. — Pan Żachlewicz, były rządca jeneralny i pełnomocnik pana hrabiego z Orkizowa, mój przyjaciel! — ciągnął dalej mandatariusz. Katylina skinął z lekka głową, ale za pierwszym już spojrzeniem strasznie mu się nie podobała fizjonomia nieznajomego. — Bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać pana Tachlewicza — rzekł swym zwykłym lekceważącym, impertynenckim tonem. — Żachlewicza! — poprawił prędko mandatariusz. — Żachlewicz! przepraszam, przesłyszało mi się — mruknął i rzucając się na drelichową sofkę, niedbale machnął ręką, jakby chciał powiedzieć: wszystko jedno. Żachlewicza ogromnie ubódł ton mowy niepoprawnego efronta, a umyślne, jak się zdawało, przekręcenie nazwiska oburzyło go do żywego. Przyszedł zupełnie do siebie i chwytając za czapkę, zaczął żegnać się mniej już uniżenie. — Zasiedziałem się — mruczał z cicha — a czekają mnie w domu. Upadam do nóg. I uściskawszy się czule z panem Gągolewskim, wybiegł prędko z kancelarii. Katylina odprowadził go szyderczym wzrokiem i uśmiechem aż do drzwi, a potem wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju. W czteromiesięcznym przeciągu czasu powierzchowność jego żadnej na pozór nie uległa zmianie, wszakże bystrzejszy wzrok postrzegaczy mógłby w fizjonomii jego jakichś wcale nowych dopatrzyć odcieni. Poza dawnym wyzywającym, szyderczym spojrzeniem, dawnym nieodstępnym uśmiechem lekceważenia dla wszystkich i wszystkiego przebijał się pewny cień jakiegoś skrytego zajęcia, jakiegoś stalszego zamyślenia. Kiedy ujrzał się sam z mandatariuszem, ozwał się prędko: — Przejeżdżając wstąpiłem do pana na chwilkę. Mandatariusz ukłonił się w milczeniu. — Żadnej wieści o Ołańczuku? — Najmniejszej. Zdaje się jednak, że nie wskórawszy nic w kryminale samborskim, poszedł aż do Lwowa. Katylina, niezadowolony, kiwnął głową. — Pan dobrodziej sam kazałeś go wypuścić Z aresztu — odezwał się mandatariusz. — Myślisz pan jednak, że wskóra coś we Lwowie? Mandatariusz podciągnął brwi z ważną miną. — Ten łotr zacięty do istnego szaleństwa, może nam ściągnąć na kark komisję. Katylina machnął ręką z lekceważeniem. — W Zaklętym Dworze ucichło już zupełnie? — zapytał. — Owszem, dziś mówił mi policjant, że wczoraj znowu po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy zajaśniało światło w narożnych oknach dworu. Katylina porwał się gwałtownie. — Czy pewnie tylko?! — wykrzyknął. — Policjant, wracając z egzekucji z Zawalny, widział je na własne oczy. Katylina chwycił za swój lekki słomiany kapelusz i skinął głową na pożegnanie. — Gdyby cokolwiek przyszło o Ołańczuku, proszę mi donieść niezwłocznie! — rzekł, prędko skręcając do drzwi. — Nie omieszkam. — Do widzenia zatem, panie Gągolewski. Chwilkę potem Katylina popędził już konno ku gościńcowi, a mandatariusz, patrząc za nim z ganku, pokręcił głową ze znaczeniem i palcem potarł po czole. — Gdybym sam jak osioł nie wlazł był w zasadzkę... — mruknął ze zmartwieniem. Po chwili wyprężył się dumnie i groźnie nasrożył czoło. — Ale jak pryncypałowi skroimy kurtę, toż to z sobą pogadamy, mój ty panie portrecie łotrowski! — dodał jakby na własne pocieszenie. Zaklęty dwór 02 01